


train to a faraway station

by sunshinemysme (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunshinemysme
Summary: “Being here, watching the train... there’s something beautiful about that, I think.”





	train to a faraway station

There’s a whistle of wind and a cry of an engine, the wheels of the train coming to a stop as it pulls into the station. Jumin looks up from his newspaper and sees it.

It’s a routine, the railroad slowing as it moves closer and closer to the station, the wind picking up debris on the sidewalk and carrying it. He taps his foot once, twice, watches the train.

As usual, there are people getting off, people getting on. People on their steam-powered travels only known to them. It’s the curiosity that strikes him, when he wonders where they’re going, that he can only get at this station—this, sitting on the bench with something to read, looking up periodically when he hears the roar of the engine, is a routine as well.

He smiles to himself. Turns the page. Continues reading. The train moves, picks up speed, goes along the tracks once again, to a faraway station.

/

Today, bright red hair catches his eye.

There’s a man leaning against a pole, arms crossed, hat tipped down. He’s watching the train pull in, tipping his hat up with his thumb, tapping his foot in the same way Jumin had done. One, twice.

Jumin can’t take his eyes off him.

For a half hour, he stares at this man, stares at him until he checks his watch and walks away. He doesn’t know what to think, and he’s lost in his thoughts until the engine screams and pulls him back into reality.

His eyes avert to his newspaper and he continues reading.

/

Today, he has a book in hand. He’s on the bench for ten minutes before he glances up and sees that man, back up against that same pole, standing in that same position.

He’s so unbelievably handsome. His hair is a striking vermillion and his eyes are golden, glancing from place to place, to the people, to the train, from behind his glasses. Hat tipped down. He tips it back up again.

There’s something about him that Jumin can’t seem to stop thinking about. He’s never seen him before, watching the train in the same way as him, and for a second, Jumin thinks they’re here for the same reason.

Like the day before, he stares. He watches. When the railroad car pulls out of the station, his eyes are still on that man.

And there’s a sense of melancholy in him when the man—routinely as well, it seems—checks his watch and walks away. The book, at this point, is uninteresting.

/

For a third day, the man is leaning against the pole. Watching the train. Tips his hat up. Checks his watch and walks away. Jumin notices a cross around his neck.

He watches him even as he leaves, not returning to his book until the man is no longer in sight.

There’s something about the way he moves. The way he walks. He walks with a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets, moving in a slow pace that has a sort of carefree feeling, one that Jumin can’t get out of his head. Today, he gets a clear view of the front of his face and god, he’s _perfect_—he’s more handsome that Jumin had ever thought possible.

He can count two reasons why he’s infatuated with this man.

One—he’s so ridiculously attractive.

Two—he’s _here_, watching the train, just like Jumin, and this time, when he gets the feeling that they’re here for the same reason, he can’t shake it.

He’s here because he loves watching the railroad car pull in and out of the station, hearing the engine roar and the wheels scream. The passengers, he loves watching them, wondering where they’re going. He wishes he knew where he was going.

One day, Jumin hopes, he’ll be one of those people. He’ll get on the train, the train to a faraway station, knowing where he’s going, what he’s doing, why he’s alive. Watching the train day after day after day—it gives him a sense that he truly will get there.

That’s why he sits on the bench, reading, watching, listening. He knows not where he’s going. He hopes and prays to find out.

His eyes are still locked on that man, and for the life of him, he _can’t stop thinking about him_, thinking about why he’s here, what he’s doing, if he, too, know not where he’s going.

Jumin’s eyes dart to the tracks. The train is gone.

/

The wind picks up, pigeons flying overhead, and today, he’s not on the bench. He’s standing. He’s walking. He’s moving closer and closer to the man and his heart is racing.

“Pardon me.”

Jumin taps his shoulder, and from under his hat, the man looks at him. He smiles and tips his hat up, a shard of a broken routine.

“Hello.”

His _voice_—it’s smooth and kind and romantic, and Jumin feels like he’s dreaming.

“Hello. What’s your name?”

“Luciel. Have we met?”

_Luciel._

“We haven’t.” Jumin tries to keep his voice leveled, monotone. “I’ve been sitting at this station for weeks now.” He nods his head in the direction of the bench, and the smile on Luciel’s face grows. “Only recently have I seen you here.”

“You’re quite observant. Do you love this place, mystery man?”

Jumin blinks. The world seems to stop, and the people around them disappear; Luciel is staring at him with that same smile on his face, his eyes bright, _god_, he could get lost in his eyes.

“I know I do.” Luciel laughs. “I really do.”

Jumin stays silent. Listens.

“I love watching the railroad come in. I love watching the people, y’know? They know where they’re going.” He gestures to the vast array of people in the station. “I wish I did. I feel like I’ll get on the train soon. Just let it take me anywhere.” His eyes lock with Jumin’s again. “That’s how I’ve lived my life, all these years. Riding the train without a destination in mind. I... I still don’t know where I’m going, mystery man. I don’t have it all figured out. Maybe I never will. But being here, watching the train... there’s something beautiful about that, I think.”

He checks his watch. This time, he doesn’t walk away. There’s a whistle of wind and a cry of an engine, the wheels of the train coming to a stop as it pulls into the station. Luciel smiles again, bright, beautiful.

Jumin, as routine, taps his foot once, twice, watches the train, watches Luciel, and he’s helplessly in love with him and it’s like he’s on that train, letting it take him to a faraway station.

He closes his eyes and imagines it.

There’s something beautiful about that, he thinks.

/

The last time he’s at the station, Luciel’s lips are against his own.

His fingers tug as his hair and his tongue glides past his lips and into his mouth, Jumin’s hands gripping his shirt, resting at his waist. He’s pushing him against the pole, smiling into the kiss, hands roaming and head spinning. Luciel breaks the kiss to softly laugh and speak, and his words are a whisper that only Jumin can hear.

“Do you want to get on the train with me?”

Another kiss, this time to his cheek, moving to his lips.

“We can let it take us anywhere. Anywhere we want. I feel like I know where I’m going when I’m with you.”

For years, Jumin had longed for this. He dreamed of getting on the train, the train to a faraway station, knowing where he’s going, what he’s doing, why he’s alive. Luciel whispering tender nothings between each kiss, god, _this_, this is what he wanted, what he _needed_, for so long.

He breaks the kiss one more time and smiles.

“I love you.”

He loves him more than he loves the train, loves the station. He’s so in love with Luciel and the way he’s kissing him, the way he’s touching him... there’s something beautiful about that, he thinks.

The train moves, picks up speed, goes along the tracks once again, with two new passengers, two people who’d fallen in love, to a faraway station.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! ily! <3
> 
> tumblr: bisexualray


End file.
